To the Future
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rocket, Blaze, Scorch, Frost, and Leaf get trapped in the future after going through a portal that sent them there in the first place. They have to get back by finding someone from Tails' legacy. Can they do it or will they be trapped in the future forever?
1. Chapter 1

Frost, Scorch, Leaf, Blaze, and Rocket were in Tails' workshop while his latest piece of technology was being worked on.

"So, what is it," Scorch asked.

"Just something that'll give us some insight on what happens in the future," Tails responded.

"Rocket, could you help me out here?"

"Tails is saying that if this thing works, we might be able go into the future and see what happens to all of us," Rocket said.

"That's right. And in just a few more seconds, you could go on the maiden voyage."

"All right. We're going straight into the future," Frost said with excitement.

"Calm down, dude. What's got you so excited to jump through time?"

"It's just I wanna find out if I'm married to Leaf or not. That's pretty much it, Rocket."

"And done," Tails said.

"Finally. Step aside, Tails. I'm going in," Frost said before Rocket held him back.

"Cool it, Frost. Tails needs to turn it on first before we could go through," Rocket said.

"Fine. Power it up already. I'm getting impatient."

"And you were friends with him, Scorch?"

"I know. He was seriously impatient back when I knew him."

"There. It's on. You can go through now and see your future with Leaf, Frost."

"Finally! I'm goin' in! See you on the mustang side," Frost said before jumping through. Scorch was about to follow his friend when Rocket stopped him.

"Ladies first, Scorch. You should know that," Rocket said.

"Thanks, Rocket," Leaf said as she and Blaze walked through the portal.

"Seriously? You let them go ahead of us," Scorch said before Rocket pulled out his sword and pressed the tip of the blade against Scorch's throat.

"You're lucky I spared you after that attack on New Mobotropolis. Frost had two choices that day: either let me slay you on the spot or spare you. You're lucky he didn't go with the former." Rocket then stored his sword back in its sheath and walked through the portal. Scorch was the last to go through the portal. After they had all gone through, the portal started acting up and eventually powered down.

"No! Gotta get it back up," Tails said before trying to restart the portal. It was no use, unfortunately. The portal had closed, leaving Scorch, Blaze, Rocket, Frost, and Leaf stranded in the future with no way to get back to the present. The only way to get back was to find someone of Tails' intellect and have them build a portal back to the present day. Luckily, there was such a person in the future: Tails' son.


	2. Chapter 2

Frost, Scorch, Leaf, Blaze, and Rocket were lying down in the soil of Mobius. But this wasn't the Mobius from their timeline. This was the future Mobius with Sonic and Sally ruling as the king and queen respectively. Two forms appeared near where Rocket was and stood over him. One was a blue hedgehog looking exactly like Sonic expect with two gold buckles on his shoes and a tooth missing in the front. The other was a squirrel-chipmunk hybrid looking exactly like Sally except with a purple leotard, vest, belt, boots, and armbands instead of a simple blue vest and boots. She was also wearing a necklace with an acorn-shaped pendant. The hedgehog's name was Manik Acorn, future son of Sonic and Sally and the prince of Mobius while the ground squirrel/chipmunk's name was Sonia Acorn, the future daughter of Sonic and Sally and the princess of Mobius.

"You think it's dead," Manik asked Sonia.

"I'm not sure. You probably shouldn't bother it, though," Sonia answered. Manik then took a good look at Rocket to see if he seemed familiar.

"Wait a minute. Sonia, help me flip him over."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sonia then helped Manik flip Rocket over to the face side.

"I knew it," Manik said.

"Knew what," Sonia asked.

"Look at this guy's face and think." Sonia did as her brother said and took a good, hard look at Rocket.

"Wait. Is that really..."

"Definitely. I gotta call Jo down here so he could check it out," Manik said before pulling out his cell and dialing a number.

"Hey, Jo. You gotta get down here. Sonia and I found something that'll definitely blow your mind." Seconds later, Sonia and Manik were still waiting for whoever Manik contacted.

"When is he gonna be here," Sonia asked.

"Soon. Be patient. Even you can be patient with the one you love," Manik answered. Soon, a hedgehog with black and white fur, black and lavender quills, yellow eyes, black shoes with red straps and silver buckles, black fingerless gloves, and a customized football jersey walked over to Sonia and Manik. His name was Josh the Hedgehog, future son of Rocket the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

"Manik, you better have a good reason for calling me down here. Otherwise, I'll have to...," he started before seeing Rocket's unconscious form.

"Dad?" He then walked over to Rocket and tried to wake him to no avail.

"How'd he get here," Josh asked.

"That's just it. Manik and I just found them here and there wasn't any way they could've gotten here." Josh then began thinking of a way that Rocket and the others could've gotten here.

"I got it. Time travel."

"What? Jo, this ain't Back to the Future. Do you see a DeLorean here?"

"Just hear me out, 'Nik. How else could've they gotten here without traveling through time? Answer that," Josh said. Manik couldn't come with a good enough answer for Josh's question.

"Got nothing, huh?"

"Nothin'," Manik answered.

"I didn't think so. Time travel. Case closed," Josh said. Seconds later, Rocket stirred before opening his eyes. He then got to his feet and started looking around.

"Josh, look," Sonia said pointing to Rocket. Josh turned around and saw Rocket standing and looking around. He started walking up to him when Rocket drew his sword and pressed the tip of the blade against Josh's throat.

"Calm down, dad. It's me."

"How do you even know who I am," Rocket asked.

"Right. The past Dad. I wasn't there in that timeline," Josh muttered.

"Answer me or die."

"Sorry. I'm Josh the Hedgehog." Rocket then pulled his sword away and stored it back in its sheath.

"Because of your answer, you are spared," Rocket said.

"Thanks, Dad," Josh said.

"I must ask about that. Why do you refer me as such?"

"Because you're my dad from the past-present."

"The past-present," Rocket asked.

"The past-present is something I call the timeline you come from 'cause it's the past to me and the present to you," Josh said.

"Wise combination. So, you are my son?"

"Of course. See? I got the black-and-white fur from you and the black quills from you."

"That is excellent evidence to support your being my son. And who are they," Rocket asked pointing to Sonia and Manik.

"Oh, right. This is Sonia and Manik, the princess and prince of Mobius. Manik's also my best friend while Sonia's my girlfriend."

"Very nice to meet you two. I assume you're the son and daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn."

"That's right, sir," Sonia said.

"Please. I'm simply Rocket the Hedgehog," Rocket said.

"Dad, should we lead the others into town so you could meet everyone else," Josh asked.

"Certainly. It would be nice to meet a few of your friends." Once the others had awakened, everyone had walked into the nearest town to meet the rest of Josh's friends.

* * *

Most of the characters from Mobius: 25 Years Later and 30 Years Later will be used in this story. The only exceptions are Skye and Melody Prower. In my mind, Tails ends up with Cosmo and Mina ends up with Ash. Everyone else from those two storylines will be used, though. Argyle, Rutan, Lara-Su, Belle, Jacque, and Salma. A few of my original characters will be used in the story as well and they will be just like the aforementioned characters: they will be the sons and daughters of the other Sonic characters. Who are they? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. And I went with the original Sonia and Manik because they resembled their parents better than their altered versions did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Manik, Sonia, Argyle, Belle, Jacque, Salma, Rutan, or Lara. The only characters used in this story that I do own are Josh, Dominic, Sean, Lisa, Marcus, Shade, and Crystal.

* * *

Josh was leading everyone else to his place so they could meet his other friends. Inside was a hedgehog with silver fur looking just like Silver except with a more muscular build and his mother's green eyes. His name was Sean Rose, future son of Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. There was also a rabbit with yellow fur, blond hair, green eyes, a robotic right arm and left leg, a single brown sandal on her right foot, a pink tank top and brown shorts, a coyote with brown fur, blonde hair, blue eyes, a robotic left arm and right leg, a red boot on his left foot, a red and blue army uniform, and a belt, and a echidna with red fur and hair, violet eyes, peach colored skin, a black vest, glasses, black tube top and boots, and white gloves with slots. Their names were Belle D'Coolette, Jacque D'Coolette, and Lara-Su respectively. Belle and Jacque were the future daughter and son of Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette while Lara was the future daughter of Knuckles the Echidna and Julie-Su. (But you probably already knew that if you read Mobius: 25/30 Years Later.) All of them were currently waiting for Josh, who was running late as usual.

"Man, this is taking forever. When is that lazy hedgehog showin' up again, Lara," Sean asked.

"He'll be here. And don't call him lazy. He takes his time with a lot of things," Lara answered.

"Whatever. He better get here fast or I'm leaving."

"Calm down, would ya? He's coming," Belle said. Seconds later, Josh and the others came in and all took a seat.

"About time, hedgehog. I was about to leave when you came in," Sean said.

"Sean was getting impatient again," Josh asked.

"He was. He just can't be as patient as you are, Josh."

"Thanks, Lara. That means a lot."

"And who are they," Lara asked.

"Oh. That's Rocket, Blaze, Frost, Scorch, and Leaf from the past-present," Josh answered.

"Josh, you know I can't follow that."

"Sean, I've explained this eleven times already. The past-present is the timeline they're from. I call it that because it's the past to us and the present to them. Seriously, Sean, you gotta lengthen that attention span of yours."

"And this is why you're failing all your classes in school, Sean."

"No, it's not. Those teachers have it out for me. They're trying to keep me in school while the rest of you live very fulfilling lives," Sean said.

"Anyway. Dad, this is Sean, Jacque, Belle, and Lara. In case you didn't figure out, Sean is all brawn and absolutely no brain."

"Hey! You better take that back before I..."

"Sean! You can't say that here. There are children in the audience," Josh interrupted.

"Fine. It's still offensive," Sean muttered.

"As you expect, Belle and Jacque are the daughter and son of Antoine and Bunnie. I know that you were friends with them because of the picture of Team New Mobotropolis."

"What are you talking about," Rocket asked.

"It's right there if you wanna take a look at it," Josh said pointing to a picture on the wall. Rocket and Frost walked over to it and examined it. They saw everyone there: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Rocket, Blaze, Frost, Scorch, Leaf, Antoine, Bunnie, Mighty, Julie, Scourge the Hedgehog, and Fiona Fox. They also saw a hedgehog with light blue fur, a falcon with yellow feathers, a brown-colored rhino, an eagle with green feathers, a blue-skinned dolphin, and a dragon with red scales.

"I see us and everyone else, but there's a few of these guys I don't recognize."

"That's because you haven't met them yet."

"So, who are they," Frost asked.

"See that yellow feathered falcon," Josh asked back.

"Yeah."

"That's Thunder. The hedgehog with light blue fur is Jessie, Terra's the rhino, Aero's the eagle, Aqua's the dolphin, and Flame's the dragon. You meet them later on in life, dad. That's why you didn't recognize them at first."

"Because we haven't met them yet," Rocket said.

"That's right. If you haven't met a person and you see a picture of that person, then you're not gonna recognize him or her."

"Okay. I get that, but why are Scourge and Fiona in that picture?"

"That's 'cause you meet them and see the purity in them even though they aren't you," Josh answered.

"Frost, you know what that meant," Rocket asked.

"I think that he's saying that even though Scourge and Fiona aren't pure, you still saw their potential to become pure and you added them to the team," Frost answered.

"Much to the displeasure of Sonic and Sally."

"Would you run that by us again?"

"Before, Sally was against adding Fiona to the team while Sonic was all for it until he found out one of his many rivals would be joining the team alongside her. That led to the departure of you, Scourge, Fiona, and Frost. There was an event after that, but I shouldn't say because it might freak you out if I did," Josh said.

"What event," Rocket asked.

"I can't tell you, dad. Sorry. Mom swore me to secrecy."

"C'mon, Josh. You can tell me." Josh sighed as a sign of giving in.

"All right. Don't say I didn't warn you, dad. The event was... your roboticization," Josh said. Rocket was stunned at the relevation that he would soon be roboticized.

"You asked for it."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what you're saying is that I become the newest robotic soldier of Eggman later on in my life," Rocket asked.

"That's pretty much it. After you, Scourge, Fiona, and Frost leave, all of you get captured by SWAT Bots who then take you to Eggman's base. Fiona, Scourge, and Frost are made prisoners while you get brought up to the big man himself. You become his newest Robian and you take out most of the team: Knuckles, Vector, Shadow, Silver, Aero, Aqua, Flame, Terra, Sonic, and Frost. Sally gets hospitalized after your mecha persona self-destructs and everyone gives up the fight against you because of what you did to everyone else. Eggman claims victory before Sally invades his HQ and roboticizes herself to fight you. She wins and both of you are turned back to normal. You feel guilty about what you did as Mecha Rocket, run off, and live by yourself. That's pretty much what Mom told me. Now you know why I didn't wanna tell you about your own roboticization," Josh said.

"Dang. I do all that while I'm Mecha Rocket?"

"Pretty much. I'm seriously glad I ain't you, dad."

"So, are Sean, Belle, Jacque, and Lara your only friends," Frost asked.

"No. There's Shade, Marcus, Salma, Rutan, and Dominic as well. I got pictures of them on my cell," Josh answered before getting out his cell. He went to his gallery and searched for pictures of his other friends. He stopped when he got to a picture of what seemed like a hedgehog with black fur, black and white quills, black and white shoes, a black shirt with a skull, black jeans, red eyes, two red lines running down his arms, and bat wings.

"Why would a hedgehog have bat wings?"

"Because he ain't a hedgehog at all. He's a hedgebat. Y'see, Shade's the son of Shadow and Rouge."

"That would explain the bat wings," Frost said.

"It does," Josh said before looking through his gallery. He stopped on a picture of a chameleon with long black hair that was braided on a few sides, a neon pink sleeveless belly-top, a pink belt, a pair of purple shorts, shoes that were a darker shade of purple, gray and white gloves, and a beaded necklace.

"Salma's the daughter of Espio. Of course you could tell she is from her chameleon appearance." Josh then continued looking through the gallery until coming to a picture of a red furred echidna with white tips at the ends of his dreadlocks, peach-colored skin, purple eyes, a grey vest, and blue boots with grey toes at the end.

"Rutan, the son of Lien-Da and the boyfriend of Salma," Josh said.

"Where did you even get these," Rocket asked.

"Just used my invisibility to hide in plain sight and took the shot."

"Invisibility? Where'd you get that power?"

"From you. You get that power and many more later on," Josh answered before scrolling through his gallery again. He stopped on a picture of a fox with green fur, two tails, blue eyes, and blue and white shoes.

"There's Marcus, son of Tails and Cosmo."

"Hold on. He's Tails' son," Frost asked.

"Yeah. He's pretty good at creating stuff. Why," Josh asked back.

"Because we got here because of Tails."

"And you need someone related to Tails to get back."

"That's right. Think you can find this guy," Frost asked.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too hard. Marcus only goes to three places during the day: school, the hardware store to pick up tools, and back home. That's pretty much his whole routine," Josh said.

"Definitely too easy. Let's go." Frost and Josh then walked outside and over to Josh's car.

"Strap yourself in so you don't fall out."

"Right. Thanks for the heads up," Frost said before grabbing his seatbelt and strapping himself in. Josh switched the gears from park to reverse then to drive and drove off towards Marcus' house.

"So, is there anyone from my legacy?"

"You mean like a son or a daughter," Josh asked back.

"Yeah," Frost answered.

"One daughter: Crystal. She has both your power and your wife's. She's a hedgehog with blue fur and yellow eyes. And before you ask, we're just friends."

"Cool. Wait. Who's my wife in this timeline?"

"Leaf. You two were dating in the past-present. At least, that's what Dad told me when he was telling me all about the adventures he and the rest of the team had," Josh answered.

"I do end up with Leaf in the future. Nice," Frost said.

"I'm sure that's the main reason you came here in the first place. I figured that when you asked about whether your legacy carried on or not."

"Perceptive."

"I have to be. I'm currently the top of my class in school," Josh said.

"And I'm sure Sean's at the bottom," Frost said.

"Totally true." Frost and Josh kept talking all the way to the Prower residence.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, Josh and Frost finally reached their destination.

"Here we are. The house of Prower. Current residents: Miles, Cosmo, and Marcus," Josh said before getting out of the car. Frost followed after and Josh set his car alarm.

"Always gotta be careful." Josh walked up to the front door, knocked, and waited for a response.

"Can't you just go in," Frost asked.

"It's called breaking and entering. Besides, it's disrespectful to enter one's house unannouced. It's bad manners," Josh answered.

"Come in," a voice said. Josh then grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and walked inside with Frost following close behind.

"Hello? Mrs. Prower? Are you home?"

"In here."

"Stay right here, Frost. Do not move," Josh ordered before walking over to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was a grown-up Cosmo.

"Hey, Mrs. Prower."

"Hello, Josh," she greeted back.

"Is Marcus here," Josh asked.

"I'm afraid not. He just left to go to pick up some tools."

"Typical."

"Why do you need Marcus," Cosmo asked.

"It's a long story," Josh answered.

"You can tell me anything." Cosmo then listened as Josh explained everything.

"We need Marcus 'cause he might be able to build them another portal so they could get back to the past-present." Seconds later, the door opened and closed as if someone had just stepped in.

"Mom? Are you here," a voice called.

"In here, Marcus," Cosmo answered. Marcus walked into the kitchen and saw Josh sitting at the table.

"Josh."

"Hey, Marcus. I need to ask you something," Josh said.

"Anything," Marcus said. Moments later, Marcus, Josh, and Frost were in the basement of the Prower residence where Marcus was pulling a cloth off one of the machines stored down there.

"Here it is. Dad's old time portal. I just need to check the wiring to see if this thing's up to code." Marcus then opened up the wire box and got to work fixing the time portal. Seconds later, Marcus was done and he plugged in the machine. The portal whirred and lit up before showing the very place where Frost and the others had left.

"Good news is that the time portal's fixed," Marcus said.

"Any bad news?"

"Not really. If you wanted, you could've gone through there and bring whoever you wanted."

"Cool. Frost, think you can get the others and bring them back here so they could get back to their own time," Josh asked.

"Yeah, I can. I just need to go outside because there's a lot of fragile tech down here," Frost said before going up the basement stairs. He then changed into his ice dragon form and flew straight toward Josh's house. Seconds later, Rocket, Blaze, Leaf, Scorch, Manik, Sonia, and Frost were back in the basement of the Prower residence.

"So, why are we even here, Josh," Manik asked.

"As you can see, Marcus has reactivated the time portal that sent my dad and his friends here. He also said that if I wanted, I could go back with them and that I could take whoever I want."

"Then I guess you're not taking me and Sonia with you." Josh and Sonia both rolled their eyes at Manik's slow reaction time.

"Manik, if Josh couldn't bring us with him, then why are we here in the first place," Sonia asked.

"Let me think about that," Manik said before he started to think.

"Oh. I got it. So we're going with you, Josh?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm seriously bringin' you two with me when we go through," Josh answered with excitement.

"You better hurry up then because I don't how much longer I can keep this thing open," Marcus said.

"Come on. Sonia, you're first." Josh then led Sonia to the portal and let her go through the portal first.

"Manik, you're next," Josh said before Manik jumped through. Josh then walked through the portal, leaving Rocket, Blaze, Frost, Scorch, and Leaf the only ones there.

"Come on. We should get going before we're trapped," Rocket said before walking through the portal. Scorch followed, then Frost, Leaf, and finally, Blaze. The portal closed right after Blaze went through, severing the link between the two timelines.

* * *

"You're back," Tails said after Rocket and the others had gone through the portal.

"Yeah. And we brought some others with us. Tails, this is Manik, Sonia, and Josh. Manik and Sonia are Sonic and Sally's future son and daughter and Josh is my future son," Rocket said.

"Nice to meet you three."

"Nice to meet you, Tails," Josh said.

"How'd you get back," Tails asked.

"We had to find someone related to you in the future because the portal closed behind us. Luckily, Josh knew just the guy: your future son," Frost responded.

"I guess you had the time of your life in the future."

"Sure did. I also found I would be married to Leaf and have a daughter with her. Now that was good news. For a moment there, I thought I was going to be all alone in the future."

"So, why did you bring Josh, Manik, and Sonia back here," Tails asked.

"Because Josh wanted to and your son said that he could bring whoever he wanted to," Scorch answered.

"Plus, I thought they would prove useful to us," Rocket added.

"We can prove ourselves useful in more ways than one," Manik said.

"What do you mean by that," Leaf asked.

"Josh?"

"Sorry. We're not about to reveal that just yet. When the time comes, we will. For now, we should get set up in New Mobotropolis."

"How? We didn't bring anything from our time," Sonia said.

"Easy. I could just use my chaos abilities to go to our time, get our stuff, and come right back. Easy as that," Josh said. Today, Rocket, Frost, Scorch, Leaf, and Blaze went forward in time to find out what happens to them and everyone else. Today, they went straight To the Future.


End file.
